


Not Crazy

by thecompletebookworm



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: I mean it includes two of Regina's victims talking over their pasts and whats happening now, or at least Belle's imprisonment in an insane asylum, references to mental illness, somewhat anti Regina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 08:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17179052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecompletebookworm/pseuds/thecompletebookworm
Summary: Written in 2014 before we knew Zelena was impersonating Marian.  So Marian is very much just Marian.Belle tries to help Marian adjust to the modern world, a world where her son is no longer a baby and her husband is in love with her murderer.





	Not Crazy

Rumpelstiltskin knew he shouldn’t mind the fact that his wife was halfway across town. It was good that Belle had friends.  He had worried about her.   Ariel wasn’t in town.  Phillip was still getting used to be human (and pampering his pregnant princess) and Mulan had joined the Merry Men, leaving her no time to really do anything.   Belle was a social little thing, always with a smile willing to help anyone.  He knew that better than anyone.   Rumpelstiltskin also knew during her time in the Enchanted Forest and her grieving period in Storybrooke, she hadn’t really connected with anyone (except Bae, but Rumple couldn’t afford thinking like that without a heavy wait settling on his chest.  They could have been a real proper family.)  

Rumpelstiltskin should be thankful that Belle had connected so well with the thief’s wife.  It shouldn’t be a surprise.  Belle could charm anyone.  But sitting alone in his shop was not a pleasant experience. 

* * *

 

Robin had shown up at their front door with Marian about a week ago.  It certainly didn’t feel like a week.   

Belle was currently nestled with Marian in a corner of the library with takeout containers from Granny’s spread out on their laps.  The two of them were slowly working their way through the extensive menu.  It was good for both of them.  Neither had fake memories to fill in all the information necessary for survival in this new land.  

Marian merely poked at her pumpkin pancakes with her forks. 

“Are you sure you’re alright?"  Belle finally asked after observing for a few minutes.  

Marian’s reply was far too quick.  "There is  no problem."  Her language was still more proper than most.

Belle moved her food off her lap, before scooting the pillow she had been sitting on closer to Marian.  "Sure there isn’t.  The sky is also a brilliant shade of green."  Her smile was nothing but encouraging. 

Marian buried her face in her hands. "I’m going insane." 

"You’ll never be insane,” Belle paused before pulling out the words she thought would address the problem even if they hurt as she unearthed them.  "I should know.  I spent twenty-eight years in an insane asylum." 

 Marian reacted instantly wrapping her arm around her friend’s shoulder. "I apologize. I didn’t know.  I didn’t-”

 "You wouldn’t.  I don’t talk about it.  The other occupants of the curse always like to talk about how ‘we are both’ that we share traits with our cursed selves.  I try to avoid reminding them that I spent my time completely alone except for nurses forcing pills and shock therapies.“

 "Um."

Belle blushed.  She always seemed to say too much around Marian.  It felt like she had known her for much longer.  It was most likely because they had so much in common.  Belle wished they didn’t.  Belle hated knowing someone else knew the feeling so completely broken thanks to Regina.  "Where did I confuse you?”

“Pills and shock therapy."  Marian’s face was completely attentive.  Belle was surprised Marian hadn’t pulled out the notebook they had been writing some of the most different things from this world.  

Belle tilted her head to the side and thought for a second.  "Pills are this world’s medicine.  They’re particularly good for headaches.  But there are consequences for taking them when there isn’t really a problem.  You hurt all over and are too weak to stand, too weak to even think." 

"I will avoid these pills."  

Despite the conversation, Belle laughed.  "I think you’re safe.  Most are beneficial.  Shock therapy is when they take electricity- do you remember electricity?”

“It’s the magic that keeps all the lights burning and houses warm."  Marian’s voice was very solemn as she recited, as if it was still a complete surprise that something like electricity could exist.  

Belle’s smile widened at her pupil’s answer.  "Well, Shock therapy is where they put all that energy into you.  Science says that sometimes by giving the brain a shock, you can correct it." 

"That’s barbaric!" 

Belle knew that eventually she would have to tell Marian about the asylum.  Robin had wanted Marian to feel comfortable in this world and around Regina.  And the only way, Marian would ever be comfortable was if she knew the whole truth about the Evil Queen.  She had to learn that forgiving wasn’t forgetting. 

Belle took a deep breath and tried to keep her voice from wavering.  Rumple didn’t know a lot about her stay in the hospital basement, just the basics when she woke up screaming from a nightmare.  It was easier to stop him from killing Regina, even if she regretted it.  

"Exactly.  I know you’re not crazy.  You’re clever, Marian.  How many other people do you think could be adjusting this fast to Storybrooke?  And you’re not just adjusting to that.  Everyone here is older than you remember." 

Marian rubbed her eyes. "My little baby’s almost five.  And I missed it.  I missed everything."  Her voice cracked and tears ran down her face, but Marian kept her head high still staring at Belle.  

"Shhh.  It’s okay,” Belle soothed, running her hand through the other woman’s hair.  “I’ve got you. They just don’t understand.” Marian leaned into the touch. 

Marian’s face was now muffled against Belle’s shoulder, but Belle still could make out the words “Robin” and “Queen”.  

Belle continued playing with her hair and kept her voice barely above a whisper. “They don’t understand.  They think everything should be simple now.  That you automatically understand this place.  I still don’t.  I’ve been right here and I’ve missed out just like you have.  They’re letting their hearts do the thinking, not their brains."  

Marian sniffled.  Belle continued.

"The Evil Queen,” Belle wished she didn’t enjoy calling Regina that.  It was just easier to separate the actions in her past from the present if Belle used that name, "locked me up too.  First in her tower and then in the asylum. I know what it’s like to sit and just wait for death because you know it will probably be the best alternative open to you.”

“Why don’t you hate her then?  Everyone here just loves her.  Don’t they remember the people she’s murdered?  Entire Families. Entire Towns! Wiped off the map like they were nothing.  How can people defend her?  How can Robin-” Marian’s rant which had been gradually increasing in volume and venom broke into sobs at her husband’s name. 

Belle sighed. She moved her hand from her friend’s hair and rubbed circles on her back waiting for the sobs to quiet.  "Like I said we both missed some things.  But what’s important is that she’s trying to change.  Regina hasn’t locked anyone up in a long time.   She feels remorse for the actions she’s committed.  It’s only fair to offer her a chance." 

 "That woman does not deserve a chance!  Where are the chances for all the people she murdered?  They deserved chances at lives, at families!" 

"They did,” Belle spoke softly, reverent as they spoke of everyone dead at the Evil Queen’s hand.  "Everyone deserves so much more than what they are given.  But what about Henry?  Regina’s Son? Shouldn’t he have the chance to know his mother, just like Roland should know you.  He didn’t choose her anymore than Roland choose you."  

Marian sighed.  "I won’t like her.  It is still too early.  I still see the faces of my comrades, of my village, of my baby boy and the years I missed whenever I close my eyes.  Tolerate.  I can tolerate the woman.”

 "Even tolerating is a lot.  Just remember, I’m here.  Well, maybe not here,” Belle emphasized the word with a gesture toward the rest of the dimly lit library. The sun had set and shadows gradually creeped across the shelves.  “Either here, home or at the shop." 

"Of course,” Marian wiped her eyes and stood.  When they were both on their feet, she pulled Belle into a hug.  "Thank you,” she whispered so silently it was almost impossible to hear. 

When they broke a part, Belle dipped into a curtsey she hadn’t used in a long time.  “It was a pleasure, Maid Marion." 

"Why the pleasure was all mine, Lady Belle,” Marian replied with a curtsey, the mirth returning to her eyes. 

* * *

 

Rumpelstiltskin heard the bell ring and the door slam as someone entered his shop.  He was ready to tell whatever Charming it was to come back later when he was attacked by a mass of chestnut curls.

“Sweetheart?"  He said as he wrapped his arms tightly around his True Love, anchoring her.  She began to shake in his arms.  "Belle,” his voice was more frantic now, “Tell me what’s wrong." 

 She pulled back slightly to stare at them, her blue eyes still filled with tears. "Nothing now.  I’m right where I need to be."  

"Good because I have no intention of ever letting you go." 

Those words made the last of her tears slide down her cheeks.  Rumple reached up and gently brushed them away before kissing everywhere they had touched.  

"Thank you,” her voice was even smaller now.  It shouldn’t be.  A conversation with Marian shouldn’t shake her so much. She was fine now.  Everything was fine now.  Still she whispered the words she wanted him to hear.  “Thank you for protecting me.”

They sounded small and broken, just like the girl who had left the asylum with Jefferson’s help in nothing but a hospital gown. 

“Forever, dearie.  Nothing could ever make me stop."  

**Author's Note:**

> This was written a long time ago (Sept 2014), and posted to Tumblr. So if it looks familiar, that's the reason for it. I really have no strong feelings about Outlaw Queen. However this fic was inspired by the countless comments calling for the murder of an innocent with a four year old child solely because she's ruining your ship. 
> 
> So I provided the platonic relationship I felt like the show was missing. Also imagine how many adventures they could get into, without fake memories of their lives, trying to figure out the modern world together.


End file.
